


Prove Yourself to Me

by Salvagia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Bottom Jesse McCree, M/M, Top Hanzo Shimada
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvagia/pseuds/Salvagia
Summary: “希望你能通过测试。”





	Prove Yourself to Me

**Author's Note:**

> *藏麦注意  
> *本文不代表我对Greek life的任何观点或看法，所有情节都是本人胡编乱造出来的，并没有任何逻辑。

他觉得所有的视线都汇集在了他的身上。虽然他清楚地看到了角落里温控器显示屏上醒目的“90”，他依然觉得房间里的气温降到了冰点。冷汗顺着他的脊柱滑落，皮肤和白色的布料令人生厌地黏在了一起——他大概明白了为什么会在入会选拔的前一天晚上收到必须穿白色内衣裤的消息，或许是能与这令人窒息的温度一同更加兴致盎然地羞辱他。他又想起早晨和源氏慌慌张张地借的白色背心，他绿色头发的室友看着他说不用还了，眼角带着一丝怜悯。他也大概明白了是为什么。  
不，他真的是蠢透了。他或许真的该听听源氏的建议，睡前再看一眼ΑΓΨ的会史——就算是维基百科也好。或许这样他就不会在被问到建会年份时用颤抖的声音吼出一个不可能的年份。  
一滴汗水顺着他额前的头发淌进了眼睛里。他痛得闷哼了一声，视线被泪水模糊，隐约间他看到那个金发的身影向他逼近。他隐约记得他叫莫里森或是莫里斯之类的什么——他没见过他，可能是因为对方快要毕业了的缘故；他不得不承认自己在紧张时大脑一片空白。  
“名字？”  
“杰西·麦克雷，先生！”  
“麦克雷，”那个声音说道，“你知道自己刚刚说了什么吗？”  
“知道，先生！”他记得有人对他说过入会仪式上一定要吼，于是他吼了出来。  
“声音不错，”他立刻获得了夸奖，“但这并不能弥补你刚才的错误，小子。”  
所以他的兄弟会之路就要止步于此了？杰西悲哀地想道。好吧，他知道自己会犯蠢，但他似乎还是高估了自己的智力。或许他该问问源氏吃什么比较补脑子，那个家伙——  
“你想不想加入ΑΓΨ？”面前的人打断了他的思绪。  
“想，先生！”这可能是他现在能确定的唯一一件事。  
“成为我们的一员，”莫里森说道，在一排穿着白色内衣的男孩面前踱步，“最重要的就是忠诚——你们也一样。”他扫了一眼杰西身边的男孩们。  
他突然逼近了杰西，鼻尖几乎碰在了他的鼻梁上。  
“你足够忠诚吗，麦克雷？”他直视麦克雷的双眼，后者因为无法聚焦而瞳孔涣散。  
“是的，先生！”他尽可能大声地吼道。  
“证明给我看。”  
他觉得自己的背上又出了一层冷汗，把刚刚稍微干燥一点的布料再次洇湿，后背传来一阵刺痛。所以现在他该怎么做？他会被要求一丝不挂地从阳台跳下去，还是——  
“出列。”莫里森命令道。他向前迈了一步，膝盖差点软了下去。  
“去右边的房间。你将会被考验。”  
他看向了右手边的房门，不自觉地吞咽了一下。  
“希望你能通过测试。”

他觉得今天发生的事都过于离奇，他甚至开始怀疑昨晚源氏是不是在他的马克杯里加了什么。又或许今天是他的幸运日——不，这可绝对算不上什么幸运的事。  
源氏的确和他说过自己有个哥哥，而且他的哥哥是兄弟会里的重要人物——“他说是因为人脉。我哥讨厌美国啤酒。”源氏说。他也的确在多变量微积分和化学反应原理课上见过半藏，而且他也在当面和私下里对半藏说了一些他自信能撩拨到半藏的话，而且对方似乎颇为平静而饶有兴趣地任由他这么做了下去。可是——噢——噢——他的脑中浮起源氏和半藏的脸——噢——为什么他就从没关心过这俩人的姓——为什么他之前——噢——  
他想起自己举着一根热狗走到半藏面前，用令他自己都感到羞愧的下流语气说道“瞧瞧这根大香肠”——现在半藏脸上的笑容和当时如出一辙。不同的是，他穿着ΑΓΨ的背心，双手交叉在胸前，倚着屋脚的桌子，蓝金相间的纹身蔓延在整条左臂上——他只在半藏的手腕处瞥到过它的存在，现在他明白为什么半藏在夏天也不穿短袖了。杰西看得有些入迷，一时竟忘了他为何身在此处。  
“我听说了你在隔壁的壮举，杰西。”气温的骤降让他猛地一个激灵，他回过神来。他敢确定刚才整个屋子都听到了他的声音。  
“莫里……森说我会在这里——呃——接受考验——他是这么说的，可我不确定是不是有必要用这么——”  
半藏直起身，向他走来。他自然而然地住了嘴。半藏的视线几乎要烧穿他的颅骨，一直以来都是这样。或许这也是为什么他无可救药地想要永远待在那视线里。  
“你看起来很迫不及待。”半藏轻声说道。现在他们面对面了。杰西不由自主地低下了头——该死，为什么他会现在激凸——  
一阵酥麻从下身传来，他努力吞咽从喉咙里飞快地升起的呻吟。半藏抬起了一边的腿，用膝盖轻轻摩擦着他被白色布料包裹着的，正以肉眼可见的速度飞快肿起的部位。  
今天一定是他的幸运日。  
“操……你指的是哪种——噢！操……”半藏猛地加大了力度，他骂出了声。  
“证明给我看。你的忠诚。”他觉得自己的喘息几乎要盖过半藏的声音。  
“我不把这事说出去算是……忠诚的一种吗？”他努力控制自己的语调。  
“你不会把它说出去？”半藏扬了扬一边的眉毛。杰西隐隐觉得有什么不怀好意地附上了他的身侧，在他的腰间不怀好意地流连。  
“我为什么要……说出——”他腰间的手指——他敢确定是手指——勾起了裤腰的松紧带，猛地一扯，布料在他身上反弹出有力的脆响，下身传来的快感在他的脑中爆炸。半藏停下了膝盖的动作，示意他说下去。  
“我想把你变成我的。”这句话顺理成章地从他嘴里冒了出来，带着过多的汗水与喘息。他丧失了所有花言巧语的能力。“你太好了，半藏。”  
他等待着半藏的回答。话刚说出口他就后悔了。他在紧张时总是过分诚实，他不知道这能不能算得上一个优点。  
他看着半藏的眼地慢慢升起两团燃烧着的漆黑的火焰。他觉得自己的心跳从来没有这么快过。他打了个寒颤，不知是因为屋内的凉意还是兴奋。  
“你……你还是没有告诉我问题的答案。”他试图让自己听上去十分冷静。事实上他并不记得自己问了什么，而他也不关心自己问过什么。半藏在他眼前。半藏想要他。这就足够了。  
“我不能告诉你。”半藏举起一只手，攫住他的下巴，强迫他与自己对视，然后让手指顺着他的喉咙滑了下去。  
“我是考验你的人，我怎么会告诉你？”

太热了。他绝望地想。真的太热了。  
他的额头死死地抵在墙上，呼吸间带出的水汽在他与墙壁之间狭小的空间中回转，他觉得自己即将缺氧而死。他的白色背心被推了上去，堆在胸前。他努力挣脱来自身后半藏看似不容拒绝的重压，最后只能自暴自弃地把手背塞进额头与墙壁的缝隙里，试图给自己一点喘息的空间。  
他深吸了一口气，却又猛地梗住了喉咙。他觉得自己的颈侧被附上了什么潮热的东西。他不禁叫出了声，而对方在听到他的呻吟后又将他压得更紧。在乳头即将和不算过于光滑的墙壁摩擦上前一秒——他觉得自己甚至可以因为这个射出来——半藏的唇舌向下移去，停在了他脖颈和肩膀的连接处。一阵尖锐的刺痛在他的脑中爆炸开来，他觉得自己的每一条神经末梢都在发光。  
半藏低下了头——他能感觉到吹拂在背后的呼吸又下移了一些，随即背后传来一阵酥麻的触感。半藏在用鼻梁来回轻蹭他一边的肩胛骨，其间夹杂着细碎的亲吻。细柔的水声让他的脸颊发烫，他觉得自己从头到脚都在剧烈地颤抖。  
“你做得很好，”半藏轻声说道，“我喜欢你现在的样子。”  
而他又听到过几次半藏对他的赞扬？  
他诚心诚意地赞美上帝，为了此刻的每一秒。  
他的后背依然被对方蜻蜓点水地亲吻着。半藏的一只手也加入了进来，开始来回地轻抚他的腰侧。他觉得自己小腹的肌肉在不受控制地跳动——再往左一点，他就要碰到他喜欢的地方了，他自慰时总是喜欢轻触那里——每个人都有些奇怪的兴奋点，他也不例外。  
或许是感觉到了杰西紧贴着他的微妙的扭动，半藏停下了动作，饶有兴致地看着男孩看似不经意地挪动自己的身体，把肌肉紧实的小腹往他的手边凑去——几乎像只渴求关注的小狗。  
不。他不会让他如此轻易得逞。杰西倒吸了一口气，感觉半藏的手指掠过了那块皮肤，然后沿着那方向移到了他后腰的凹陷处。他现在并没有时间顾及除了腰际传来的快感以外的其他事情，但他敢打赌他现在正硬得流水。没人能忍受半藏的挑逗——至少他不能。  
“我喜欢你现在的样子，”半藏继续道，一根手指伸进了白色短裤的裤腰里，缓慢地移向前方，“脑子里想着荒唐的事，心里却高兴得不得了，是这样吗？”  
那根手指描摹着他内裤里硬挺肉柱的形状，他无法思考。  
“是这样吗？”半藏附在他耳边低语，伸手握住了它。  
他张开嘴，一串混杂着脏字的呻吟不经大脑处理便脱口而出。半藏的手——现在不是一根手指——驾轻就熟地抚弄着他的性器，拇指在流着前液的小孔上来回摩擦，其他的手指不断地在肿大的顶端边缘游移，无名指和小指探向底侧，轻蹭着鼠蹊。  
他猛地闭起眼睛，试图逃离灭顶的快感。他的额头上出了过多的汗，这让他的手背一片湿粘随着动作在脸上划动，他几乎要从墙上滑下去。  
他听到隔壁传来隐约的吼声。“是的，先生！”这群白痴，他有些得意地想道，他们可享受不到半藏对他的待遇。  
他突如其来的自满没能维持多久便在脑中烟消云散。半藏加快了手上的动作，他觉得自己这辈子从没这么爽过。为什么半藏能够擅长他做的每一件事？他眼下不想知道，只要半藏的手能在他的身上肆意妄为。  
“是这样吗？”半藏又一次问道，含住了他的耳垂。  
他战栗着努力抑制住从下体源源不断传来的快感，眼前有些发黑。“是的，先生。”他兴奋地胡言乱语道。  
耳垂上传来力度的变化，他猜半藏刚刚笑了。  
“好样的，我的好男孩。”  
他觉得自己脑内一块从未开发过的区域被点亮了。每一次呼吸都成为了折磨，他的思绪只想飞快地向那块区域，让半藏得以更彻底地探索开发他。他从没想过自己会喜欢被这样称呼。这只让他更加地硬得发疼。  
“你是我的好男孩吗？”半藏继续低语道，“只是看到我就兴奋得不得了，是不是？”  
他的大腿绷直，腰软了下去，小腹里似乎有即将融化的铁液。“是的，先生。”  
“瞧瞧你的口水，”——现在他才明白为什么自己的手背为什么会变成这样，“小狗也不会像你这么湿。”  
他觉得自己的臀部抵到了什么硬热的东西。半藏不可能对他置若罔闻。他为此欢欣鼓舞。“是的，先生。”  
半藏的停留在他后腰上的另一只手开始慢慢地向他身前探去，指尖随着动作轻轻地扫过小腹上那片能让他着火的肌肉。  
他猛地变得更加大声，喉咙里发出不连贯的呻吟，挺起腰断断续续而毫无规律地操着半藏的掌心。后者似乎是嫌他太吵，小腹上的手忽然举起，两根手指塞进了他的嘴里。他像抓住了救命稻草般着力吞咽吸吮着，把它当做别的东西侍奉——是他提起了香肠，或许他该好好地进一步阐释他的意思。  
半藏似乎对他的舌头不太满意——他知道自己需要更多的练习。他抽出了湿滑的手指，猛地从他短裤后腰的边缘探了下去。  
“脏兮兮的小狗，”他听出了半藏呼吸间的不稳，“你快要到了，是吗？”  
没有了手指塞住他的嘴，他急迫地寻找着什么能够闷住他声音的东西。他咬上了自己的手背，鼻间透出几声闷哼，费力地点着头，即使额头快要磕在墙上。  
那两根湿滑的手指探入了他的臀缝，在火热干燥的穴口边缘打着转。  
“射吧，”半藏悄声说道，“射吧，我的脏小狗。”  
有那么一瞬间他感觉不到自己的存在。这个世界也不存在，除了半藏的手指和他的恶魔般的低语。他的大脑或许是因为快感过度超过阈值而被烧坏了。他感觉不到自己是不是哭了出来——他或许真的爽出了眼泪，因为他的脸被糊得一团糟。他隐约听到半藏轻声安慰他让他平静下来，稍微回过些神来的神经系统将高潮后的余韵一波波地传入他的大脑。  
他真的要站不住了。半藏在他身后扶着他。  
两人都没有说话，或许是在等着杰西缓过来。他理了理一团乱麻的思绪，刚要张口，一声短促的敲门让他把话哽在了喉咙里。  
“确认一下，”莫里森低沉的声音从门外传来，他突然意识到这房间的隔音效果或许没他相信得那么好，“那小子还活着吗？”  
“他很好。”半藏平静地答道。  
“我和你说过别对新人太过分。”  
“我倒觉得他出色地完成了我交代的每一个任务，”他在半藏怀里挣扎了一下，对方把他锁得跟紧，“甚至可以说绰绰有余。”  
“很好。”莫里森说道。杰西听出了一丝赞赏。“让他出来，洗个澡然后换身衣服，一会儿就要宣誓了。”  
“你准备好了吗？”半藏突然问道，嘴唇贴着他被汗水浸湿的后背。杰西觉得他们两人的心跳都有些快。  
他笑了。“是的，先生。”


End file.
